Understanding, English Version
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: One thing that makes him grateful for having Pitch as a friend is that Pitch was always the understanding one. Human!Bunny/Pitch, side pairing Jackrabbit, but only a hint. Yaoi, proceed with caution.


**Title:** Understanding

**Summary:** One thing that makes him grateful for having Pitch as a friend is that Pitch was always the understanding one.

**Pairing:** Human!Bunny/Pitch, side pairing Jackrabbit.

**Rate:** M, slightly.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own this. Oh come on, don't be cruel and forced to write a proper disclaimer. It hurts me too much.

**Pointless Rambling: **I've had the idea for some time, but only got the mood and the guts to write it recently (note, 'recently' being read as 'one night rush'). This is some kind of request from **Evil Ed 666** who asked me if I could translate it. So, here it is, I hope you enjoy~! :D

* * *

An understanding person.

That was the term most people used to describe a Pitchiner Black.

He was a bit scary and gloomy to anyone meeting him for the first time, but once they got to know him better, they would understand why people said he was a very thoughtful and kind person despite his dull sense of clothing (his clothes being black almost all the time, and the rest was white or gray), sharp and narrow face, sharp eyes that looked cold all the time, thin lips, pointy nose, pale white skin, and tall thin body.

The first time Aster saw him, he always thought Pitch was some kind of descendant of witch. Or vampire, maybe, noting that his skin was cold as ice.

For him, Pitch was a very weird boy. Always alone on the corner of the class, falling asleep when the lesson was being taught but almost always getting perfect score, sharp tongue, and never the one trying to get a friend.

Well, it was in the first semester of high school.

The second semester came and he got to know the other better.

Pitch was the second of three siblings. He had two sisters, the older one was Vivelle and the younger one was Seraphina. He lived alone in a quite luxurious flat because he felt that his parents were a bit too much paranoid every time he got home late and it was very disturbing. Yes, getting a call every three hour didn't make it less disturbing, but at least they weren't there to hug him for one hour worth of time just because he was five minutes late for dinner.

And the most important thing is that Pitch was a very good listener. He wasn't the one to cut off a sentence and he was always ready to make some time to listen to his friends' (yes, he now had some) problems.

The first person he ever helped was Terrence, who was known as Tooth. She was upset because her parents didn't let her become a dentist, and she spilled the story with tears flooding from her eyes. Pitch, of course, had prepared some tissue.

No one really knew what Pitch said to her, but after a week, she came into class with a smile rivaling the morning sunshine and she thanked him for his advice that made even her rock-headed parents melted and let her do what she wanted.

Also, there was Nick who felt like his father loved his job more than his son. Pitch, again, volunteering to hear and volunteering his lunch being eaten by the Russian descendant boy as snack.

He even understood Sandy. The blonde boy was mute and he talked with signs most of the time (because he was really one forgetful boy who kept on leaving his phone and pencil and book in the class). So it was hard to understand what Sandy really said with the absence of the mentioned utensils.

And now was his turn. He didn't know, but he's always wanted to try talking to the black-all-over boy who was always alone by the corner of the class.

"'Ey," he greeted while straddling the backward chair from the desk in front of Pitch's.

"Hey," the other replied while putting down his book. "Do you want to tell me something too?"

Aster nodded slightly. Actually, he didn't really know what he wanted to talk about, but this might be the only way so he could talk to Pitch. "Uh…"

"Yes?"

"I—uh…"

"You are what?"

"Well, I was just wonderin' if you have a girlfriend, or maybe boyfriend, or not," he answered before he lost the guts to ask the weird question. Bo, he wasn't really curious, he was just trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"What if I do?"

"I'm… kinda curious which is the person."

"And, after you know?"

"I just want to see."

"And after you see?"

"Well, that's all then."

"What if I don't have one?"

"Uh…"

This was the first time Aster heard Pitch talked this much (unless in a debate, or a discussion, or presentation, of course).

"Are you going to ask me to go out with you?" Pitch teased again.

"Nah mate. I was… I just… well, I just want to know."

"That's too bad. I like you quite a bit."

"Ya do?" Aster asked with surprise in his eyes.

"Nah, of course not, silly. I was just messing with you."

"Oh, right, of course. Ya were just messin' with me, yes. Uh… I'll just… go back to my desk now, then."

"Alright. Come whenever you need someone as a trash can," Pitch said with a thin smile adoring his face.

"Yeah, I'll do that. uh, bye."

He didn't understand. There was a pang of pain in his chest.

* * *

And Aster was very grateful to anyone raising and sending Pitch to the same school as him because he just had no idea how things would turned out if he never met with the British.

Maybe he would be the one inside the surgery room with broken bones and his life at stake.

"Lucky I listen ta ya," he whispered with relief washing over him as he leaned his head to Pitch's shoulder, who was sitting beside him with a sour face.

"Lucky you told me before you pulled that stupid stunt of yours!" Pitch screamed while abruptly standing after he pushed Aster's head off of his shoulder. "What if you didn't tell me and you were going to take part in that wild race and I didn't tell you not to do it and you still took part in it and you were the one inside that forsaken room with your life at stake just because you got crushed by some bloody piece of metals?! And, no! You didn't listen to me! You still took part in the race and you only stopped because I saw you!"

"Pitch…"

"For once, Aster! Use that pretty head of yours and use it for good! You're making a waste if you're just going to use it as an accessory above your neck!"

"Why are ya this angry? I'm alive, right?"

"Yes, you're alive! You just got lucky that you realized that idiocy of yours and stopped before you got into the construction area! Do you have any idea what your parents would be like if they found out that their son was in that room in a dying state?! Do you have any idea why I could find you?! Tooth called me while weeping and told me that you were actually up to the stupid challenge those idiotic, live-ignoring upperclassmen gave to you! Nick wouldn't stop calling me for two hours just because he was worried! Jack also cried because he was worried! And you still asked why I am so mad at you?! It's because you're the most gullible, idiot, insensitive person I've ever met!"

And Pitch quickly rushed out from the hospital after he was sure his scream was loud enough to wake at least half of the sleeping residents in the building.

Aster went after him. "'Ey," he called while trying to stop Pitch by catching his wrist.

"Let go."

"No."

"Let go of me, Aster, or I will hate you for the rest of my bloody life."

"Promise ya won't run again?"

"Of course not, Aster. I will be nicely sitting here, smiling, and waiting you to talk to me," he replied, words dripping with sarcasm.

"Pitch, I'm sorry."

After hearing that, Pitch's face softened a bit and he stopped struggling to free his wrist. "I was scared. I still am. What if you died?"

"But I didn't."

"You could've died."

"A'right, a'right. I could've died. But the fact is I'm still alive, right?"

Pitch sighed. "Just… don't do that again."

"Promise."

"If you do, I won't hesitate to revive your corpse and kill you all over again."

* * *

Luckily, it seemed that Pitch would only get mad if he was doing something stupid that endanger his life, not the other thing.

Or maybe it was for the fact that they were both now a mature man capable of ignoring the risk.

The point being made was that he was grateful Pitch didn't judge him when he suddenly standing in front of the black haired man's apartment's door and, without further ado, saying; "I want to have sex with you. Now."

Even though he was engaged to Jack. If it was anyone else, he might just be putting ice over a bruise or having to stitch a wound on his skin because many other people would think that he was crazy and audacious.

His friend over here was very thoughtful. He didn't judge him by saying, "You're insane," though he himself had considered himself insane because he still wanted Pitch until now.

Pitch didn't stop him when he smashed their lips together, didn't protest when his hands started undoing the buttons on the black crisp shirt covering the lithe body, not making any sound ad he started to stripped away the layers of disturbing clothes and finally letting himself fall on the bed while taking Pitch with him.

There was no sound aside from groans, sighs, a bit of cries, screams, the bed's creaking, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

One more thing he realized was that Pitch's skin wasn't as cold anymore.

"A-Aster…" Pitch moaned as he pulled Aster's head and kissed him. He almost screamed when Aster pushed into him a little bit too harsh. He couldn't make any use of his head; his brain was fogged with pleasure. And he only knew that one particular thing as he reached climax and Aster released his seeds inside him.

What time was now, again?

Aster didn't, couldn't know. Besides, he didn't care. Jack wouldn't be home waiting for him with a worried face like an anxious little puppy; he must be sleeping right now. He'd rather being here with Pitch than sleeping like a lonely divorced man even though Jack was beside him.

"Aster?"

"Mmh?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Jack now?"

"Nah."

"Alright."

But of course, in the morning, his job would still forced him to wake up and get off of the warm, comfortable bed and forced him to leave the black haired figure who only smiled and lazily waved a hand from the bed as he left.

* * *

"I'm goin' ta call off the engagement with Jack," he said one night after one tiring, but wonderful nonetheless, intercourse with Pitch.

"Why?"

"I don't know, mate. It's just… it's as if I don't know 'im anymore. All he thinks about is his work ad he barely had time for me."

The black haired man in his arms only shrugged and sighed. "I couldn't say I'm sad to hear that."

"Yer thrilled?

"Hmm… not exactly too. What do you think?"

He only threw a smile before he leaned down and kissed the other's thin lips and started to nipped, kissed, and touched the body then proceeding to have his way with the other without caring if Pitch wouldn't be able to walk straight in the morning.

* * *

And he was extremely grateful that Pitch was an understanding person. He wouldn't need to explain why he looked so confused and tormented lately. He wouldn't need to feel like a unfaithful spouse, he wouldn't need to feel like he was betraying Pitch, and he wouldn't need to feel the guilt which usually came along when someone was revealing an affair.

"Jack apologized to you and he was starting to understand you?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

* * *

But lately, Pitch was like losing his ability to read the situation.

(Or was it just him?).

Pitch didn't understand why he still came to the other's apartment in the middle of the night and still enjoying the session.

"You made up with Jack, didn't you?"

He would only nod whenever that was asked.

"Why are you still coming here?"

Honestly, even he himself didn't understand that.

* * *

Pitch never asked again why he was still coming to the luxurious building in the middle of the city.

He also didn't say a word as Aster stripped him off of his clothing and pushed him to the bed.

"We fought again," he said when he thought that maybe Pitch wanted to know.

"Oh," was the only reply Pitch gave.

"I call it off."

With his cold-looking eyes, Pitch stared at him and said; "That's too bad. I've always thought both of you would make a very good couple."

* * *

"I… ah… next week… I won't be comin' 'ere again."

"Hmm?"

He tried his hardest not to look into Pitch's eyes. He scratched his not itchy nape, sighing, and finally repeating the sentence, this time a bit bolder; "I won't be comin' 'ere starting again next week. Please, can we just put this all behind?"

He thought Pitch was going to ask when the British opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Pitch only kissed him tenderly on his cheek.

"Then spend the night here. This is our last day after all."

He nodded and slipped under the blanket, facing Pitch and caressing the narrow face he wouldn't be touching starting next week.

Pitch actually didn't understand why Aster wanted to end this. He knew that Aster was unsure with his own decision. He knew that Aster actually liked him from the old days of high school, even though his friend was probably unaware considering how dense he was about all this things.

He just didn't understand why Aster wanted to end their pretty little affair.

But when something cold touched his cheek when Aster touched his face—he looked at it and realized it was a silver ring on Aster's finger—he once again understood.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Tralalala~! It's a bit different with the early concept, but it will do.

And… I don't know where you put engagement ring, so I just leave it there. If someone wants to inform me, the please do.

Lastly, mind to leave a review?

Love and cookies  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
